A plug-in mounting with two-part connection part having respective contact reeds to fix connecting cables or wires in the plug-in mounting using a plug part and screw fixings is known from DE 39 23 137 C1. Such plug-in mountings can be fixed next to each other on a rail and bridging brackets between the plug-in mountings ensure neutral conductor connections (DE 42 33 722 A1).
Modules arranged in a row on a rail can be combined into module groups using 8-pole pin contacts (Dr. Hasberg Datentechnik, Elektronik fuer Industrie und Freizeit). The connection (system bus) between the module groups can be achieved with Cat. 5e patch cables with shielded connectors.
Relay sockets with additional bipolar plug connectors are known (EP 1 760 745 A2, relay socket series 788; company: WAGO) and serve to connect a visual display, for example.
Such relay sockets are normally arranged in rows in groups on a mounting rail and must be connected to control devices, distributor modules and similar. For this purpose, cable harnesses with individual wiring for the respective application case are used in practice. Also known in practice, however, are prefabricated cables with a group connector for a group of relay sockets arranged next to each other, which constitutes a type of system cabling. A disadvantage of this connecting system is the need to use relay sockets of equal width next to each other so that the connection with the group connector fits.
An aspect of the invention creates system cabling for relay sockets which are arranged next to each other, in which the relay sockets can have varying dimensions in the longitudinal direction of the rail.